Robin's Little Black Book
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: After Robin told Starfire he cared about somebody, Starfire is trying to figure out who he's talking about. She and Beast Boy sneak into Robin's room and find his little black book... who knows where it'll lead? RxS OneShot


Hola people! Okay, well, here's another one shot I have decided to start on because today is my birthday (happy happy) and I am bored because I have finished my homework and I have twisted my ankle from volleyball practice… ughz. But, for my journalism class, I have to start on an assignment I have which is a story and I have to finish it by a specific due date so they have time to print it for the newspaper or the yearbook… fun fun fun. Well, anyways, here's a one shot I have decided to write… so yep. Have fun!

She closed her eyes preparing for what she was going to do. Starfire was going to do it. She would sneak into Robin's room with Beast Boy. And why did she decide to do this? Well, it all happened a little while ago…

4 days ago…

"Robin, what are you doing?" she had remembered asking him while they sat next to each other on the roof.

"Just thinking," Robin had told her. He watched her as she sat down beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" Starfire asked softly. Robin shrugged. "Are you thinking about somebody who you believe is special?"

"Yea," Robin had told her.

"To whom are you talking about?" she asked looking with hope in her eyes.

"I… don't think I should tell you just yet," Robin said getting up to show that he was ready to end the discussion there.

"Oh," she had said softly. And then afterwards, Beast Boy had begun to poison her mind…

"He might be thinking about somebody else," Beast Boy said pointedly.

"But I do wish for him to think about me," Starfire had told him.

"There's only one way to know," Beast Boy said giving a devious smile.

"What is that, friend?" Starfire asked.

"Sneak into his room," Beast Boy had told her.

And so it happened like that. And here she was, sneaking at this particular point 4 days later into Robin's room with Beast Boy.

"I really do not believe we should do this, though," Starfire said right outside Robin's door. Cyborg had given them the signal saying that the coast was clear. Robin had gone to go work out in the fitness room.

"C'mon. It's the only way you'll know if Robin has any special feelings for you," Beast Boy said raising his eyebrows like caterpillars. Raven had decided to not have anything to do with this. She had whole-heartedly said no to it. With that, he opened the door and walked in. Starfire stood outside for a minute, before stepping inside herself. "This boy has a clean floor!" Beast Boy said with alarm as they walked in.

So far, there was nothing on the floors that said Robin had any particular feelings toward anybody.

"Look at this," Beast Boy said opening one of the drawers. He pulled out one of Robin's capes. "Wow! He has a bunch of these!" Meanwhile, Starfire looked around. She finally stopped on his desk where all his junk was. There was paperwork all over about the criminals. Starfire decided to walk away from it when she brushed her finger past something and saw something black fall to the floor. She bent down to pick it up. It looked as if it was an electronic black book.

"Beast Boy, what are one of these called?" Starfire asked bringing it to the changeling.

"Uhh…. I don't know?" Beast Boy said. He opened it and gasped. "Hey, what if this has some stuff that we need to know if Robin likes you or not!" The electronic organizer was shiny and when Beast Boy turned it on, he brought the pen to the 'phonebook' section. All of the sudden, a bunch of random numbers showed up.

"Ah hah!" he said, "jackpot," he muttered. Beast Boy reached for the phone by Robin's desk. "Now all we have to do is dial these few couple hundred numbers and see if a girl picks up and if it is a girl, then we ask her what she is with Robin!" He smiled at his brilliant plan and watched as Starfire looked at him uncertainly.

"It does not feel fair to have a thorough check of Robin like this," she said.

"Don't be a spoilsport," Beast Boy said as he picked the first number and dialed it on the phone. It rung a few times before somebody answered.

"Hello, you have reached the Wayne mansion. This is Alfred," a butler's voice said on the other line.

"Oh my god!" Beast Boy whispered as he covered the speaker with his hand. "It's Batman's butler!" However, Starfire stopped him by giving in an angry glare. "Wrong number," Beast Boy said quickly and hung up. He gave her a sheepish smile and looked back.

"I choose," Starfire said deciding to have a little fun. She picked a random number from the list.

"Hey, you've reached the battle store with all your wonderful weapons. What can I get you today?" a bored girl's voice said on the other line.

"Yes, do you have the name Robin on your computer anywhere?" Starfire asked. She tapped her nails on the table and sat down on the chair.

"Please hold," the voice said. A few minutes later, it returned. "Yes we do. But, why would you like us to check you if you are Robin? Are you like, stalking him or something!" A voice in the back appeared in the phone.

"JENNIFER! DON'T! You're going to scare the customers away! What'd I tell you about making up rowdy jokes that customers don't understand!" and the yelling continued. Starfire finally decided to hang up.

"Do you believe me now that Robin is innocent?" she asked.

"That's what he wants you to believe," Beast Boy said. He dialed yet another number.

"Speaking," a feminine voice said. It suddenly gasped. "ROBIN! EHMAGAWD! YOU HAVE NOT CALLED ME IN LIKE…. EVER!" Beast Boy smiled. He was glad he had pressed speaker for Starfire to hear.

"Yea, what's your name again?" Beast Boy said in his best Robin imitation.

"What are you TALKING about Robin! It's me, KITTEN!" Kitten said. Both Beast Boy and Starfire gasped and they're eyebrows went waay up.

"Umm… yea. Were we ever… together!" Beast Boy said.

"No, silly. You were asking me what a guy should give to a girl he cares about so much. Remember?" Kitten said.

"Umm.. no. Did I ever tell you who that one special girl was?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nope. Like, you never did. So I always assumed it was that one Starfire girl… but like I'm not sure," Kitten said. She sighed. "Robbie-poo… I miss you!"

"Umm.. yea. Hey, Kitten, I have to go now," Beast Boy said. He hung up.

"That was weird, to say the least," Starfire answered. Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement. "My turn," she said. She was finally beginning to have fun. Starfire wanted to know who this mystery special girl was.

After a couple of worthless phone calls, they had finally gotten to something that was worth listening to.

"Hello, welcome to Things Remembered. Can I help you?" a man's voice said.

"Yes, I would like to please wonder about any orders I have," Starfire said.

"Okay. Can I get your name please?" the man said.

"Robin," Starfire said. She believed that if Robin had this number on his Palm Pilot, then obviously there was something to do with the present.

"Yes, you have an order that is ready to be picked up," the man said.

"Do you think you could please remind me what I ordered?" Starfire asked the man. He said yes.

"You ordered a silver jewelry box," the man said.

"Thank you," she said and hung up. Starfire turned to Beast Boy. "Who do you believe this special girl is? What if Robin does not like me like that?" she said.

"Course he does, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Beast Boy said. He put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "Well, I'm getting a little bored, though. Apparently, Robin ordered something for somebody special. And we don't know who…" But he was cut off by the door opening.

"Uh-oh," Beast Boy said quietly. He pulled Starfire's arm across towards the bed and they stayed on the side by the wall. Robin walked in whistling. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and was wiping drenched sweat off his face. He then walked towards the bathroom, but stopped right there and turned around. He stopped right in front where Beast Boy and Starfire were. Then he slowly walked towards them as if he knew they were there the whole time.

"What are we to do?" Starfire said. Beast Boy grabbed her lips and held them there. She began to attempt to talk still.

Robin walked towards the bed and picked up the palm pilot off of the bed. He looked at it, shrugged, and headed back out the door. After they were sure he was gone, Beast Boy and Starfire headed back for the hallway… they wouldn't dare be caught again in Robin's room.

A couple days later…

Starfire and Robin were together once more on the roof. It was peaceful but something was still bothering Starfire's mind.

"Robin, you never told me whom it was that you came to believe was special," she said.

"Starfire, I've been meaning to tell you. I guess I just never had the time or something," Robin said finally turning to her.

"Will you please tell me now?" she asked him. Her eyes became hopeful.

"Umm… I'll … uhh… that is…" Robin stuttered.

"Do I know her?" Starfire asked.

"Yea, you know her very well actually," Robin said. He looked at her. Although there was still light, Robin couldn't see her reaction.

"Oh," she said. "Is she in our team?"

"Yep," Robin said.

"Raven?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head. Starfire let out a sigh of relief.

"Terra?"

"Nope."

"Then who is it?" Starfire asked. She began to think of who else was on the team.

"You," Robin said quietly. But Starfire couldn't hear him.

"Whom?" she asked.

"You," Robin said again. She looked at him. Once again, he couldn't read the reaction on her face.

"Yea," he continued.

"But… I called… and they said you bought something for somebody and…" Starfire said but suddenly stopped.

"You called who?" Robin asked again.

"Nothing," Starfire said. She wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them tightly.

"No, tell me," Robin said again. This time he moved closer.

"Well, you see, Beast Boy and I, we snuck into your room," Starfire began. She looked closely at him to see if he was angry with her.

"Okay," Robin said slowly.

"And we found a palm pilot and it had a bunch of phone numbers in it. And we called most of them and we ended up with Things Remembered and it turned out that you had bought something for somebody," Starfire said. She was talking so fast she took a deep breath and stared at him.

"I see," Robin said slowly. He wasn't sure how he would react. "That jewelry box was actually for you."

"You bought it for me?" Starfire asked.

"Yea, actually. I did," Robin said. He smiled at her. "You're the one we've been talking about."

"Me?" Starfire asked again.

"Yea," he said. "I actually have the present in my room." This time, Starfire smiled at him.

"Robin?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked her sheepishly. But something stopped him. "Wait, before you tell me your answer, I just want to know. Do you love me? And, I don't care if you do… I just… wanted you to know." At this point, he was entirely red in the face and was turning into an oversized beet.

"Robin, I do care very deeply for you," Starfire began. Robin looked at her. The color began to turn back to normal.

"You do?" he asked. She nodded.

"I care very much for you," she said. She moved closer until they were only inches apart. He turned his face and looked into her beautiful green eyes. Then, something inside of him told him to move. He gently pulled her towards him. And wrapped her arms around him. And they kissed. Not a sickening make out, but a sweet kiss. The kind that anybody would want as a first kiss. They finally pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"Robin," Starfire said quietly. Robin smiled and so did she.

"Star, I love you," Robin said.

"I love you too, Robin."

Hmm… sorry if it wasn't that good but I hope you all enjoyed it at least. Drop by a review and see you all later! Love always, -Lala


End file.
